warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Weichpelz
Schreibt hier ein was euch gefällt oder was euch stört oder was ihr mit mir besprechen wollt. Ich beantworte eure Fragen bestimmt. Liebe Grüße Hey, Ja darfst du machen, solangen du mein Bild nicht überschreibst und nicht behauptest alles selbst gemacht zu haben :) Rosenherz 97 (Diskussion) 18:23, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ja, ist schon okay. Ich meinte damit nur das, wenn dich jemand darauf ansprichst, du nicht behauptest du hättest das ganze selbst gemacht. Solange du das nicht machst ist das vollkommen okay :) Rosenherz 97 (Diskussion) 18:43, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) P.s. signier deine Beiträge am besten immer, sonst weiß man ja nicht das du's bist :) Gern geschehen und vielen Dank ^.^ Rosenherz 97 (Diskussion) 18:58, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hallo Weichpelz, Ich schreibe dich an, da Daisy und mir deine Bearbeitungen negativ aufgefallen sind. Ich bitte dich hiermit, keine Bearbeitungen mehr durchzuführen, wenn du dir nicht halbwegs sicher bist, dass es nicht rückgänig gemacht werden muss. Denn sonst müssen wir User alles rückgänig machen und verlieren die Übersicht. LG - 17:23, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Sperrung Hallo Weichpelz, Hiermit möchte ich dir mitteilen, dass du drei Tage lang im Wiki gesperrt bist. Dies soll mehr oder weniger eine Verwarnung sein. 2 Tage für unnötiges Spamen im Wiki, damit hast du Daisy und Adler eine Menge Arbeit gemacht - mal abgesehen davon, dass in den Boxen alles in Ordnung war. Somit waren die Bearbeitungen völlig unnötig. Einen Tag noch dazu, weil du einfach Fireheart002's Bild für mich als Avatar genommen hast, und dann auch noch sagst, dass es Rosenherz gemalt hat, was nicht mal stimmt. Ich hoffe du nimmst dies ernst und wirst dich danach entsprechend gut benehmen. Außerdem will die Zeichnerin des Bildes, dass du den Avatar änderst. - 17:46, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC) So, und weil du meine Warnung 2x entfernt hast, hab ich deine Benutzerdiskussionsseite gesperrt, also können sie nur noch Administratoren bearbeiten :) Abgesehen davon hat dir das nen weiteren Tag Sperrung gebracht :) - 18:13, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Du kannst Bilder mit den Vorlagen verschenken, allerdings müssen'' diese dann trotzdem nur auf diesem Wiki bleiben. Tautropfen (Diskussion) 20:48, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe deine Diskussionsseite entsperrt - 16:59, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bild <333333333333333333 Weich, ich möchte dir ein Bild als Zeichen meiner Freundschaft schenken.<333333333333 Ich habe die Katze Punktfell genannt ;) 16:54, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) 17:29, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen Ich werde es nicht machen. Gründe dafür sind wie folgt: *Ich habe nichts mit dem Wiki zu tun *Hunde interessieren mich nicht *Ich hab noch nie einen Hund gezeichnet *Vorlagen zu machen geht nicht mal einfach schnell so, ich habe auch selber noch Bilder, die ich für mich zeichnen wollte und ich möchte meine Freizeit nicht für Vorlagen für ein Wiki opfern, in dem ich nichtmal eine Bearbeitung habe MfG Tautropfen (Diskussion) 16:31, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Für dich<3333333333333333333333 Ich hab dir noch ein Bild gemalt ;) Es heißt Hasenhertz XD Liebe Grüße 14:16, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Thx♥ Danke das Bild ist total schööön *-----------* LG 07:17, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Himmelpfote Hallo Weich,ich habe dir noch ein Bild gemalt dafür das ich keine Vorlagen malen kann.Es heißt Himmelpfote.Ich hoffe es gefällt dir :-) Liebe Grüße 14:17, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hertzlichen Glückwunsch,Weich !!!!!!! Happy Birthday,Weichlein!! :D xDD Ich habe dir ein Bild gemalt <3333333333 Liebe Grüße 14:17, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Freunde? Willst du mit mir befreundet sein? Wolkenklaue (Diskussion) 14:25, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ein Bild für DICH Das ist für dich.Ich hiffe, es gefällt dir- :) GLG Wolkenklaue (Diskussion) 15:54, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) NOCH EIN BILDCHEN <33 Falsch herum!!! XDDD GLG Wolkenklaue (Diskussion) 12:46, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Erklärung So ein Typ hat mich gehackt und deshalp hab ich mir ein neues Profil gemacht. --> Wölkchen. GLG Wölkchen (Diskussion) 21:17, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) thx und nein ^^ also danke,für deine mühe mit dem neuen pw.ich nehme jetzt einfah diesen account hier :). und nein,natürlich verdächtie ich dich nicht.du bist ja meine beste chatfreundin :) GLG Wölkchen (Diskussion) 16:26, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) On Bist du on?? Dann komm bitte in den Chat. LG 14:18, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Siggi erledigt :) LG 19:04, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Gedicht Wow das war ein schönes gedicht! Danke ♥ Hast du dir das ausgedacht? LG 17:08, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Chat Hallo Weichpelz! Ich danke dir so sehr dafür, dass du mich angeschrieben hast. Ich würde soooo unheimlich gerne mal wieder in den Chat kommen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die anderen mich noch vermissen ;( kannst du sie von mir grüßen? Ich habe schonmal überlegt, noch ein letztes mal zu kommen, noch einmal, aber ich habe so Angst davor! ;( ich hoffe, du verstehst das! LG, Danke Danke Weich! <333 Und das Bild ist nicht dämlich xDD 18:16, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danki :3 Hey Weich, Das bild ist echt schön geworden *-* danke *knuddlez* LG :) - 14:55, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen Bildchen für dich <33 Koralle (Diskussion) 08:35, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke *-* Hey Weich! Ja, du darfst mich Dämmer nennen. Das Bild ist echt super geworden, danke dafür. Darf ich dich auch in meine Freundesliste setzen? GLG Dämmerwald (Diskussion) 14:22, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Natürlich ;D Wärn Ding, wenn nicht :) Dämmerwald (Diskussion) 14:30, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ein kleines Bildchen für dich ;) So, da du mir auch direkt eins gemalt hast, hab ich auch mal die Pinsel ausgepackt. Bitte sehr! Dämmerwald (Diskussion) 14:43, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ja, ich wünsche es mir auch ;( LG, Frage Ich wollte dich was fragen,und zwar wie hast du die Seiten von Benutzern verlinkt? LG 10:55, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke! <3333 xD Du bist trotzdem nicht blöd :) 22:51, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) '''Bild!!!! Viel spaß mit meinem Bild ' '~~Nachtwolke~~ Sorry, dass ich jetzt erst antworte! Ich würde echt gerne mit dir befreundet sein, ich schreibe dich gleich zu meiner Liste dazu, danke. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir auch ein Bild malen. Also ich habe ein IPad 3, mit dem ich immer on komme und da kann man den Verlauf sehen und ich will nicht mehr heimlich Chatten, sonst wäre ich längst da. LG, deine Bild So..da hast gesagt schokoladenbraun...wenn es nicht passt sags ruhig, war ne arbeit von einer halben Minute. 14:00, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sry Hey Weich Sry das ich so ausflipp aber ich hasse sowas eben Ich bin immer voll aggro wenn ich wütend bin und deswegen wollt ich mich mal entschuldigen 16:00, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke <33 Hallo Weich! Vielen lieben Dank für das tolle Bild, ich hab mich wahnsinnig gefreut, es ist einfach wunderschön! Tut mir leid dass ich erst jetzt antworte, jedoch hatte ich in letzter Zeit einiges um die Ohren. Lg, deine 17:40, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke. es ist bestimmt wunderschön, aber wo ist es? :D sorry LG, deine Weichpfote^^ Hi Weichlein<3333, Ich habe dir ein Bild von Weichpelz als Schülerin gemalt.Sry wenn es nicht so ist wie du es gerne magst :( Hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem^^ ;)thumb|Weichpfote halt^^ GLG deine 10:14, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) danke für das Bild ^.^ Ich habe auhc eins für dich gemacht ^.^ist aber nicht so gut wie deins thumb|Von Rena für Weich <3 Bessere Weichpfote^^ Moinsen Weichilein^^,thumb|geshadete Weichpfote^^ Jetzt hab ich endlich gecheckt wie man mit GIMP shadet :D Also hab ich dir gleich mal eine geshadete Weichpfote gemalt ;) GLG 16:55, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bild :) Wie gesagt, nicht das beste aber ich hoffe es tröstet dich ein bisle :) thumb|Für Weich :) 20:44, 13. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Oh man, danke für das Bild, es ist wunderschön!! Ich wüschte ich könnte dir auch eins machen. Danke! LG, deine Ich hab dir ein Bild gemacht :D Ist zwar hässlich, hoffe aber trotzdem es gefällt dir!!! thumb|Für dich! Eisblitz (Diskussion) 16:42, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten!!! Sry, dass es erst so spät kommt, ich dachte, dass ich dir schon frohe Weihnachten gewünscht hätte... hmm.... Na ja... auch egal :D ich wünsche dir Frohe Weihnachten!!! LG- Deine 22:36, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) sry, das kommt nenn tag zu spät aber.... Dir auch frohe weihnachten <3 Danke Thx Weich, dir auch :) Grüße Krähensee Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See ! 22:55, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Dir auch ein gutes Fest, nachträglich^^ ''Dämmer''Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero 07:41, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas + Bild <3333 Hi Weichlein!,thumb|Ja...Merry X-mas!! Frohe Weihnacht!! ;) Sry das ich es dir gestern schon nicht sagen konnte ,denn ich war zu beschäftigt :( Aber ich hab dir noch ein Bild gemalt ;) GLG 12:49, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ich bin zwar zu spät aber egal. Frohe Weihnachten! LG 13:10, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin auch ein bisschen spät, aber trotzdem... Frohe Weihnachten!!! wünscht dir deine Kirsche Frohe Weichnachten Weich eigentlich ja nachträglich aber ist ja egal. Ich hoffe du hast schöne Geschencke bekommen. Bis bald GLG 18:20, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten wünsche ich dir auch Weich, viel Spaß mit deinen Lieben.- 00:17, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten (ging leider nicht früher) ich hoffe alle deine wünsche sind in Erfüllung gegangen! LG, deine Danke ebenfalls Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 10:22, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke :D Hey, danke :) :* Hoffe du hast dich gut beschenken lassen :) <3 hm... Hatte ich eigentlich gemacht, aber egal xD Vielleicht hat mein Netbook nicht angenommen xD 13:38, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohes neues Jahr! Frohes neues Jahr Weichlein und alles gute! ;) GLG 12:54, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Frohes neues jahr weich viel spaß und glück 2013 ~~Wolke~~ Alles gute Ich wünsche dir nachträglich frohe Weihnachten und einen guten start ins jahr 2013 :D (ich konnte nicht früher schreiben da ich im urlaub war) Alles liebe deine 09:30, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Re: Greypaw Hey sry dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe :D Hoffe das ist okay ^o.o^ Die idee ist echt cool! wie bist du drauf gekommen? Hast du die geschichte schon irgendwo stehen? Eisblitz (Diskussion) 13:37, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) PS: Übrigens: Frohes neues ;D Yey Coole Idee! Ich bin dabei :D Wie wollen wir den Clan nennen? Eisblitz (Diskussion) 22:11, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Also ich finde den Clan jetzt gut :D Vielleicht könnten Eisblitz und ihre Brüder ja noch ein schüler sein? Aber ansonsten toll ^^Eisblitz (Diskussion) 12:09, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ok habs gemacht! Allerdings brauch Kauzpfote jetzt eine neuen Mentor da dieser Steinpelz war... Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen dass Donnerwolke und Hagelregen noch junge sind? Und donnerwolke von hagelregens mutter adoptiert wurde? Eisblitz (Diskussion) 20:05, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Guck mal ich hab jetzt auch ne Siggi :d Selbstgemacht ;) 10:17, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ein Geschenk :) Ich kann zwar (noch) nicht mit GIMP umgehen, aber das hindert mich nicht meinen Freunden ein Bild zu malen :D thumb|Das ist... eine Katze :D <333 Signatur Hallo Weichpelz, wie ich gesehen habe, gab es bei dir ebenso Probleme mit der Signatureinbindung. Da der Quelltext deiner Siggi in letzter Zeit immer im Quelltext zu sehen ist und nicht das übliche Ich möchte dich daher darauf hinweisen, deine Signatureinbindung laut diesem Blog: Neues Forum und Signaturen nochmal nachzu prüfen, ob alles stimmt. LG 09:58, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild leftHier ist Eichelschweif. Hoffe es gefällt dir :) Birkenstern111 Ein Bildchen, für dich :3 frame|left|Naja... XDIch hoffe es gefällt dir :)... Obwohl, das shading muss ich noch üben XD 19:12, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild^^ Das Bild es ist.....AWESOME!!!! Geil! Danke *knuddel*LeyThe never-ending story 07:52, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Profil Warum hast du mein profil bearbeitet? und bist dann aus den chat gegangen als ich dich das gefragt habe? Sperrung Hallo, Da wir mitbekommen haben, dass du die Signatur und die Benutzerseite eines anderen Users bearbeitet und ihn dabei beleidigt hast, zudem sogar die gleiche Änderung anfangs erst als unangemeldeter Benutzer und danach schließlich mit deinem Benutzernamen durchgeführt hast, haben wir beschlossen, dass wir dich erst einmal drei Tage sperren werden, da wir so ein Verhalten hier nicht tolerieren werden. - 17:47, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Sorry, dass ich am Anfang geglaubt habe, dass du das mit meinem Profil und Siggi warst... Ich hab dir deswegen auch ein Bild gemalt. thumb|Für Dich <333